Ilusiones
by dana haruno
Summary: Algo sale mal en una misión y Fate de pronto se ve metida en una situación demasiado irreal para que su cerebro lo asimile. ¿Nanoha podrá llegar a tiempo? Parece que un nuevo tipo de demonio la acosará a la rubia por las noches. SOLO ADULTOS


Esto ha salido de algún lugar retorcido de mi mente… tan retorcido que en estos momentos me encuentro por completo asustada. No recomiendo la lectura a menos que se tenga una mente ó igual de pervertida ó por completo abierta.

**ILUSIONES**

(_Capitulo único_)

Despertó en aquella habitación oscura. El pánico la invadió por completo, no recordaba cómo era que había llegado ahí.

Trató de moverse pero se encontraba fuertemente ataca a esa cama; sus muñecas en la cabecera y los tobillos en las patas delanteras. Esto no le estaba gustando.

Buscó con la mirada algún indicio, algo que le diera una idea de en que lugar se encontraba, pero no podía ver nada gracias a la ausencia total de luz.

Exasperada comenzó a moverse con brusquedad logrando que el chirrido metálico del soporte se escuchara por toda la habitación. Pronto logró distinguir pasos acercándose desde un extremo y luego algo de luz se coló por el lugar debido a que la puerta había sido abierta cediendo el paso a su captor, para luego extinguirse al ser cerrada.

"Es bueno ver que ya has despertado" aquella voz se le hizo demasiado familiar. Los pasos se acercaron un poco más hacia donde se encontraba. Una tenue luz fue emitida por una lámpara de poco voltaje puesta sobre una mesa a un costado suyo.

El rostro que logró distinguir hizo que dejara de respirar y sus ojos se abrieran al máximo producto de la sorpresa. "aún me recuerdas" sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna. "¿Así me tratas luego de tanto tiempo?" la voz sonó burlona.

"Tú… t-tú estabas…"

"¿Muerta?" terminó la frase dirigiéndole una mirada divertida. "Decías que darías todo por mí, pero te bastó con muy poco para darme por muerta y empezar una nueva vida… lo único que hiciste fue confirmarme que no eres más que un intento fallido"

"¡Calla!" eso fue una suplica con una voz quebrada.

"pero no te preocupes, pagarás por todo eso y si me siento complacida, te aceptaré de nuevo a mi lado" se sentó al borde de la cama quedando cerca de su rostro. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió de una forma que estremeció a la muchacha atada.

"¿Q-Qué piensas h-hacer?" el miedo fue notorio.

"Te demostraré lo mucho que me contenía cuando eras pequeña…" le acarició las mejillas y le plantó un beso en la frente "Verás Fate, al encontrarte me di cuenta de que ahora podía hacerte pagar de mucha nuevas y mejores maneras…" comenzó a besarle el cuello y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. La rubia se estremeció y se asqueó por todo aquello.

"¡detente!" se sacudía inútilmente tratando de mostrar resistencia. "¡Detente Precia!"

"¿Ahora soy Precia?" con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear uno de los pechos que estaban totalmente a su alcance "¿Ya no soy tu madre?" rió descaradamente "Nunca lo he sido y tú nunca fuiste mi hija… y hoy e lo voy a demostrar." Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y pareció buscar algo entre sus ropas. Pareció encontrarlo pronto. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, las cuales acercó a la altura de la nariz de Fate y pronto la rubia pudo sentir un olor penetrante que le laceró la nariz. Por inercia giró la cabeza para evitar sentirlo. Sin embargo Precia pronto le sujetó la cara y la obligó a permanecer quieta inhalando aquello.

No sabía lo que era, pero pronto aparecieron las primeras reacciones. Sintió unas fuertes nauseas iniciales que fueron disminuyendo de manera gradual; su corazón entonces, comenzó a latir con demasiada rapidez y un sofocante calor la embargó por completo.

Sentía su cuerpo arder.

Y a sus pulmones de pronto se les dificultaba el tomar aire correctamente.

Precia soltó una carcajada al tiempo que comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones del saco negro.

"D-Detente…" su voz fue apenas un susurro. El calor se expandía con fuerza en sus entrañas haciendo que se le nublará la vista. Pero aquella mujer no paró; de forma rápida le dejo sólo en ropa interior.

"Ahora verás lo que puedo hacer…" le quitó el sujetador y se mantuvo un rato contemplando lo que había revelado.

"D-Deten…" tuvo que morder sus labios, puesto que sintió como su cuello era besado, lamido y chupado. Todo su cuerpo parecía de pronto demasiado despierto, demasiado atento a los estímulos que estaba recibiendo.

Precia se quitó también la ropa y se sentó sobre las caderas de la rubia. Volvió a besarla empezando por el cuello y bajando hasta llegar a los pezones, los cuales chupo y mordisqueó a su antojo. Fate entonces no pudo reprimirse más y soltó un gemido.

Pronto sintió como una mano comenzó a explorar su entrepierna. Fue cómo si una fuerte corriente eléctrica sacudiera todo su cuerpo.

"Ah, ah… ah…" sus caderas comenzaron a moverse solas respondiendo al ritmo que aquella mano marcaba.

Pronto pudo sentir como la última prenda que le quedaba sobre el cuerpo iba quedando húmeda.

"Veo que te has calentado bastante" y aquella prenda fue quitada. Entonces esa mujer decidió que ya era tiempo de empezar. Desató el pie derecho de la rubia y levanto toda la extremidad hasta ser sujeta sobre su hombro. Se montó sobre la pierna que quedaba fuertemente amarrada a la cama y fue introduciendo uno a uno sus dedos en esa cavidad totalmente húmeda para esas alturas.

Fate se arqueó de manera violenta.

Metía y sacaba sus dedos primero con un ritmo lento, pero pronto fue aumentando al mismo tiempo que se frotaba contra la pierna sobre la que estaba sentada.

Las caderas se movían a un compás enloquecedor.

Los gemidos de la rubia pronto se volvieron gritos. Gritos que fueron callados por un beso que fue correspondido. Las lenguas exploraban curiosas.

El beso fue roto por falta de oxigeno, pero entonces ambas espadas se arquearon y Fate soltó un gemido antes de sentir el éxtasis embriagar su cuerpo.

Después de eso no pudo más y dejó que sus parpados cayeran cual cortina pesada.

**_-_-_-_**

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos al despertar fue el techo blanco. Ese techo le era tan familiar.

"Fate-chan" sintió como un peso caía sobre su pecho y una melena cobriza tapó su campo de visión.

"¿Nanoha?" la llamó confundida. Su mente era un caos. Las imágenes iban y venían con nitidez irregular. Los sollozos de la instructora no se hicieron esperar.

"Fate… ¡Fate-chan!"

"¿Dónde está?" se atrevió a preguntar. Nanoha se detuvo y la encaró, esos ojos azules tenían tantas emociones juntas que para la enforcer resultó tortuoso.

"Ella nunca estuvo" Fate la miró asustada, ¿Qué era lo que acababa de escuchar?

"¿C-Cómo?" palideció más de lo que ya estaba.

"Ellos buscaron un recuerdo lo suficientemente fuerte para atormentarte… ayer fue la fecha en que ocurrió todo lo del jardín del tiempo. La tenías muy en cuenta…"

"¿Recuerdo…?" los ojos borgoñas comenzaron a verse brillantes debido a las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

"¡Lo siento tanto!" Nanoha se cubrió el rostro mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban producto del llanto "No llegué a tiempo y por eso… ¡por eso!... tú… ellos…" los sollozos no dejaban que se expresara de manera libre "mancharon un recuerdo tan preciado para Fate-chan" el llanto estalló libre. "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!"

"Nanoha" la enforcer tampoco pudo resistir más y de pronto todo lo que en su cabeza se veía borroso fue tomando forma. Y se asustó. Se asustó de lo que le habían hecho, de lo que había hecho.

Empujó a Nanoha lejos de ella. La instructora la miró alarmada.

"¿Fate-chan?" su voz se encontraba quebrada.

Entonces lo entendió con tan sólo verla a los ojos. Aquellos ojos rojos tan profundos como un pozo se encontraban llenos de miedo.

Intentó abrazarla.

"¡No te acerques!" Fate gritó desesperada "¡No te acerques!" la rubia se abrazó tratando de encontrar consuelo. "Alguien cómo yo…"

Nanoha sonrió de manera triste. Y la rodeo con sus brazos. Fate se revolvió en ellos tratando de zafarse y dándole algunos golpes en el pecho para que la soltara, pero ella reforzó aquel abrazo.

"¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿Cómo puedes acercarte a mí después de eso?" fue un grito de desesperación. Su cabeza le gritaba que era el peor ser humano que había pisado alguna vez la galaxia… ella había hecho algo aberrante.

"Claro que lo entiendo" la voz de Nanoha sonó extremadamente aguda.

Ella había llegado junto con Hayate a aquél lugar rompiendo paredes y puertas sólo para encontrar la escena más escalofriante que alguna vez imagino siguiera. Fate completamente desnuda, amarrada sobre una cama y junto a ella, Precia también sin ropa alguna y tocándola mientras se hallaba aparentemente inconsciente.

Cuando la maga mayor las vio, se levantó de golpe de la cama y la imagen se distorsionó hasta quedar una mujer de cabellos cortos color olivo y ojos grises totalmente desquiciados.

Les sonrió con locura.

Nanoha no pensó en anda más que en aniquilar a aquella persona. Se abalanzó sobre ella totalmente fuera de control, mientras Hayate desataba y cubría a la enforcer.

No había que ser muy inteligentes para poder entender lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación.

"¡No!" se sacudió con violencia intentando inútilmente escapar.

"Fate-chan… ¡Fate!" la llamó de forma severa. Su novia se quedó estática ante la orden "No fue tu culpa. No podías controlarlo… fuiste drogada" Los sollozos volvieron con mayor intensidad "Shh…" le acarició la espalda de forma pausada.

"¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha!" estrujó con fuerza la tela del saco blanco con sus manos. Quería desaparecer ahí mismo.

"Está en prisión" la maga blanca soltó el abrazó para sostener la cara de Fate entre sus manos y limpiarles las lágrimas que seguían cayendo "Hayate me tuvo que detener… aunque creo que ella le dio una buena sesión de interrogatorio. Pagará, Fate… te lo prometo. Cada una de estás lagrimas las pagará mil y un veces." Le dio un beso en la frente probando si era seguro demostrar su afecto de esa forma. La rubia se estremeció un poco cuando algunas imágenes volvieron a su cabeza.

"¿Cómo sé que esta no es otra ilusión?" La instructora sonrió de manera traviesa.

"Dime si esto te sabe a una ilusión" le plantó un beso en los labios, primero de manera tímida, pidiendo permiso, y luego más desesperado, como si tratara de demostrarle que en realidad era ella.

Se despegaron un juntaron sus frentes. Fate con los ojos cerrados tratando de regular su respiración y Nanoha observándola atentamente.

"Déjame tomar tu mano" le dijo en un susurro "juntas saldremos de ésta"

**_-_-_-_**

Muy bien lo único que puedo decir es: ¡No me maten! Lo sé, lo sé… esto fue enfermo, pero a verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde salió… sólo salió jeje. Pero de verdad, ¡no me maten!

_Dana corre hasta ponerse detrás de un coche, mientras varias fan de Fate intentan lincharla y quemarla en leña verde. Totalmente asustada y con la adrenalina a mil por todo su organismo; abre la puerta del piloto y entra buscando la forma de encender el vehículo._

"_¿Vas a algún lado?" voltea y siente cómo su sangre la abandona de inmediato._

_El demonio blanco se encuentra en el asiento del copiloto y no parece para nada feliz._


End file.
